1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle tires and more particularly pertains to tires which may be readily mounted on or removed from a vehicle wheel rim.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of non-pneumatic vehicle tires is known in the prior art. More specifically, such tires heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of mounting on vehicle wheel rims are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
In this respect, the vehicle tire according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of ease of mounting on and removal from a vehicle wheel rim.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved vehicle tires which can be easily mounted on a vehicle wheel rim. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.